Knowledge Is Power
by Archer the Counter Guardian
Summary: It's a CYOA Story. The Protagonist died, then woke up in the nasuverse as Shirou Emiya with the power to develop overpowered technology. Eventually Overpowered!Shirou, Shirou/Harem! No Reality Marble, There would be lemons/Smuts in the future. The story is Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This Chapter has been edited.**

**This CYOA story idea had been in my mind for quite some time now, so here it is.**

**Oh, and by the way, expect smut/lemon in the future.**

* * *

**Knowledge Is Power**

**Prologue**

**30th June, 1994  
Thursday  
12:00 AM**

I slowly regained my consciousness. My entire body felt numb and as heavy as led, my brain felt groggy and sluggish.

I tried to open my eyes, but I instantly regretted that decision as blindingly bright light hit my eyeballs.

"Oh fuck! why everything is so fucking bright?" I muttered while keeping my eyes squeezed shut.

After a few moments I tried to open them again, and this time slowly, so that they can adjust to the brightness. After I a few tries I managed to opened my eyes again. Everything was still too bright but manageable.

I looked around a bit and realized that I was lying in a hospital room. My body was bandaged, and I was hooked up to various medical monitoring devices.

After a while an Asian nurse came in, to probably check up on me.

"Oh! You're awake!" She said in relief after saying me.

"Water," I managed croak out, as for some reason I was extremely thirsty.

"Oh yes, just a moment."

Saying that, she brought me in a sitting position and gave me a glass of water.

"I'll go and bring the doctor and the gentleman who brought you here," She said. And then she went out of the room.

This left me to my own devices.

And now that I looked at myself a bit more carefully, I noticed that for some reason my arms and my legs under the covers were very short. And when I say short, I mean the size of a kid. Which was kind of weird considering that I was an adult man in my late thirties and quite tall as a result.

"Hmm, it's probably the sedatives," I thought with a nod. I was probably in some kind of accident (I couldn't remember it, probably because it was so traumatic that my mind just automatically suppressed the memory of it as a coping mechanism), so they probably had to pump me with a lot of pain-killers that was probably messing around with my mind causing me to see things.

And now that I thought about it, a horrific accident kind of explains the copious number of bandages wrapped around my body, plus the hospital.

After a few seconds a forty-year-old bald Asian doctor came in followed by another man in a black trench coat, who I noted with some incredulity, was also an Asian.

Now don't get me wrong, I have nothing against the Asians, all the power to them. But there does seemed to be a lot of Asians in what was supposed to be a hospital in California.

"How are you feeling son?" Asked the doctor.

"Son! Who is this guy calling a son? I'm thirty-eight-year-old damn it!" I thought feeling a bit insulted.

"My body's feeling a bit numb," Nonetheless, I calmly replied.

"Ah, that's normal," Said the doctor with a nod. Then he came near the monitoring devices to check my condition. "Hmm, you're surprisingly stable considering the catastrophic event you went through," He said after a few seconds.

"Catastrophic event? What is he talking about?" I wondered in confusion.

"So, what's your name son?" He asked.

"M-My name… M-My name," No matter how much I tried, I couldn't remember my name, causing me to panic a little.

"Amnesia?" Asked the other trench-coat wearing Asian man.

"Yes, that's seems to be the case. And It's not surprising considering the trauma he went through," Stated the doctor.

Amnesia? But I remember everything about my life. I am a clinical psychologist, I worked as a professor of psychology at the university of California. I am thirty-eight-year-old, and currently unmarried (which is kind of depressing now that I think about it). I don't have any other family member, so I'm an orphan. And aside from that I'm also an otaku.

So yes, I remember everything… well everything except my name, the integral part of a person's identity.

"So, do you remember why you ended up being so injured?" Asked the doctor breaking me out of my thoughts.

"No I don't," I said shaking my head as I genuinely didn't know how I became so injured that they had to practically turn me into a mummy.

"Well son, two days ago a massive fire engulfed nearly a quarter of the city," Began the doctor.

A massive fire? A quarter of the city destroyed? Now where have I heard that before?

"You were one of the victims of that fire and Mr. Emiya Kiritsugu over here had saved you," He said pointing to the man in trench-coat.

"Wait, Kiritsugu Emiya? Like from the Fate series?" I thought with incredulity, because Kiritsugu Emiya isn't real, he's fictional character, is this doctor trolling with me or something? "Um, what city is this?" I calmly asked. Damn! Even my voice is sounding like a kid.

"It's Fuyuki City, son," He answered.

I wanted to call bullshit on that. Fuyuki city and Kiritsugu Emiya or Emiya Kiritsugu wasn't real, they are nothing but fiction, entertainment. And this old man was clearly trying to troll me.

But I couldn't.

Because A) I couldn't remember my name. and when I say couldn't remember my name, I mean it's just gone from my memory. It's like I never had a name to begin with, even though I clearly remember my friends and colleagues calling me by my name. B) I just now realized that I wasn't hallucinating at all, I've actually became as short as a child. And judging by the fact that the doctor is calling me son, like I'm some kind of a kid, suggest that I've somehow regressed in age as well. And C) Then there's the one who the doctor called Kiritsugu Emiya. Yeah, he looked like the Kiritsugu Emiya from the anime alright.

No seriously, I never thought that there could be so much resemblance between a 2D animation character and a real-life person.

And aside from that, I just realized we were speaking in Japanese. Even though I've never been to Japan or ever bothered to learn the language.

"So son, are you hungry?" Asked the old doctor.

Hearing that question, my stomach let out a loud growl, as if to say that, yes it was indeed hungry.

"Yeah, I'm a bit hungry," I replied.

"Alright I'll call a nurse to bring you some food," Said the Doctor, and brought out his phone… a very old model of button phone to call a nurse.

How peculiar!

* * *

After finally getting some food (Damn! The Japanese sure knows how to make food, even it was just hospital sup it was still great) in my stomach I could finally think a bit more clearly.

So, how did I get here?

Let's think about it logically. I came back home after a practically stressful day at work. Then I sat down in front of my computer to search for a CYOA thread, as I wanted to make my own CYOA fanfic. But then, I found the CYOA interface of nasuverse, which was more interesting than the others.

Anyway, I started out with two hundred and fifty points.

First, I had to choose the setting of the story. I picked the entire nasuverse as my open world setting, it cost me thirty points.

Then I had to pick my character. And I picked Shirou Emiya, obviously.

Then came the options about his magical power source. There were many options like, regular twenty-five average magic circuits, twenty-five high quality magic circuits, a magic core with a massive prana output and a dynamic core with an initially very small output but one that can grow with training and time.

Naturally I chose the dynamic core, as this way my character won't hit a growth wall in magic due to limited prana output as he would be able to just increase his output with training. And in time, the dynamic core would just surpass the static core with massive output entirely.

Then came the option of Reality Marbles.

I skipped that, because a Reality Marble had the tendency to fuck up one's mind, and I'm trying to do a sane and rational Shirou Emiya here.

Then came the options about special powers. And there were a lot of options from both nasuverse and Worm, like the four True Magics and the Triumvirate power packages and so on and so forth.

I skipped all that and picked the Inspired Inventor.

Now, why did I choose Inspired Inventor instead of all the other OP power packages.

Well that's simple really. The things like Power Manipulation and the True Magics are way too Overpowered. And had I picked any of that, then I wouldn't have a story to wright.

Because think about this, a story is all about conflict. Even crappy romance novel has to have some kind of conflict in it.

The protagonist sees a girl, and it was love at first sight. Then the protagonist goes up to the girl and says 'I love you'. The girl heard his confession, and it was a love at first sight for her as well, so she also says 'Oh I love you too'.

And after that, they lived happily ever after.

The end.

See? That's not even a story. And the same thing would happen if I picked any of the other powers. Hell, the Power Manipulation alone would give my protagonist enough power in a week to crap on the TYPEs.

But the Inspired Inventor on the other hand… well it would allow my SI protagonist to make overpowered technology given enough time and resources like a tinker from the Worm-verse. But that's fine, and besides I'm a firm believer in knowledge being power.

I mean look at me, my knowledge of psychology had allowed me to spot crazy feminists and greedy harpies who only wanted to date me because of my money. And admittedly, that's also the reason why I'm still single and unmarried despite being loaded. Oh well, it's better to remain single for life than to be with a woman who would just later divorce you and leave you broke and jobless.

Anyway, then came the option for perks.

I picked Invictus (basically the gamer's mind only with unlimited will power and eidetic memory), Inspiration (it'll basically make my protagonist an effective leader with EX charisma), Blank (it will render any kind omniscience ability essentially useless on my protagonist, meaning Gaia or Alaya won't be able to see my protagonist, meaning the counter force won't affect my protagonist, meaning mage-craft won't suffer from degradation, meaning Gilgamesh's Gates of Babylon won't be able to steal my protagonist's tech) All Speak (which will basically let my protagonist learn any kind of language in a split second) … and Anime Harem Protagonist, because why the hell the not?

Next, came the options of companions, which I skipped.

After that, came the options for Complications.

Picking a complication would let me recover some points. But of course I didn't need to, seeing as I hadn't picked a lot of Powers to begin with.

But before I could skip that option, I noticed a very interesting difficulty. Its name was, Namelessness.

Basically, this difficulty will make my protagonist forget his original name.

For me, this was less a difficulty and more an opportunity, as it'll basically give me the excuse to just use Shirou as the name of my SI protagonist, and not complicate the whole thing with an original name. So, I picked Namelessness as my difficulty…

"Oh shit! I just got CYOAed, didn't I?" I muttered with wide eyes. I came to this conclusion because, this actually explains why I forgot my own name and I didn't have full blown a panic attack after I came to that realization.

But still, me being here just because I decided to play around with a CYOA thread, doesn't make any sense. So, what happened?

* * *

**Flash back!**

I finished picking my CYOA options. Then I double checked to make sure.

"Okay, that's about everything I wanted," I muttered, and then I clicked submit.

**BOOOOOM!**

However, the moment I did that I heard a loud booming sound from the distance.

"W-what the hell?" I muttered. Then I got up from my chair and looked out of the window. And what I saw, shocked me to my very core and made me shit my pants.

It was as if a second sun had just bloomed into the distance, making everything bright for a few seconds. And then it was gone, leaving behind a huge mushroom cloud and a rapidly approaching shockwave of ash and fire.

"Wait, wasn't there nuclear power-plant in that location?" Was all I could think about before the shockwave hit me and killed me in few second.

**End Flash back!**

* * *

… So, I died because a nuclear power-plant in my location had a melt-down.

Okay, it can happen. After all, it wasn't the first time that millions people died because a nuclear power-plant had a melt-down in their area.

But that still doesn't answer the question of why I'm here. Yeah sure I made that CYOA character before I died, but that's no reason for me to basically reincarnate as my own CYOA character. It makes no sense.

… But it makes perfect sense if one factors in the fact that the multiverse is real.

How do I know that the multiverse is real?

Well, that's simple. The nasuverse or the fate series may have been a work of fiction in the universe I came from, but apparently the reality in this universe. Meaning, this is a whole different universe, meaning there are multiple universes, meaning the multiverse is real.

And in the multiverse, an infinite number of universe exists for every possibility both imaginable and unimaginable.

So, even if the chances of me getting CYOAed after my death is so close to zero that it's not even worth mentioning, it won't really matter to the multiverse. Because if a possibility exists, then the multiverse will make countless universes to house that possibility.

Which means, me getting CYOAed has happened an infinite number of times and will happen an infinite number of times within the multiverse, with slight variations of course. So, in other words, I'm just another iteration among the countless other iterations of myself that has been CYOAed.

There! Now that's easier to swallow.

"Wait, if I'm in the CYOA that I picked, then where's my five charges of Inspired Inventor?" I wondered.

**Buzzzzz!**

However, no sooner had I finished that thought, I started feel them. They were like… five distinct but faint buzzing sounds at the back of my head.

"…Okay, now how do I use them?" I wondered.

Then throwing caution to the winds, I tried to focused on one of the charges. And instantly, that particular charge came to the forefront of my mind.

"A-Alright, so I'm supposed to pick a specialty for my tinker ability, but what to choose…? Oh, I know, how about… Technology?" Yeah, not really original I know, but it's simple enough.

And it worked. The charge disappeared, and an endless knowledge about various kinds of technology started to stream into my mind, causing be to go cross-eyed for a second there.

"Oh god! That was intense!" I said while taking deep breaths. "Alright, time for another specialty."

And just like that, I spent the remaining four charges to pick Efficiency, Biology, Medicine and Tools. And by the end of it all, I was heavily breathing, and a few tears started fall from my eyes, it was that intense. I'm pretty sure that if I didn't have Invictus then I'd would've gone crazy due to the sheer influx of knowledge.

After a few moments, I finally regained my bearings. And looks like just in time too, as Kiritsugu decided that moment to come in.

"Hello," Kiritsugu greeted.

"Uh… Hi," I greeted back as hesitantly as possible.

"I'm Kiritsugu Emiya," He said. "You know me, right?"

"Yeah, you are the who pulled out of the fire. Thank you for that," I said with a slight bow of my head.

"You're welcome," He nodded. Then he asked, "So, were you able to remember who you are?"

Golden opportunity!

"No," I shook my head. "But I was able remember my name though, but just my name and nothing else."

"You remember your name?"

"Yeah, and it's Shirou," I bullshited.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's all," I replied lowering my head.

"Well, Shirou then," Kiritsugu said with a smile. "The doctor said that you are completely healed and good to go."

"Well that's great," I commented.

"The way things are, they'll send you to an orphanage once you get discharged by the hospital," He said.

"Yep, there it is, the moment of truth," I thought without letting it show on my face. "An orphanage?" I Said.

"Yes, but I could adopt you," He said.

"There it is!" I thought with glee, of course I didn't let it show on my face. "You would adopt me?" I asked.

"Of course if that's what you want. So, would you like to be adopted by me Shirou?" He asked.

"I'd like that yes," I said with a slight bow of my head.

"Oh that's great! I'll go and get the paperwork done," He said. "Oh, and Shirou, there's something you should know about me."

"Yes, what is it?" I asked, knowing full well what he was about say.

"… I am a mage Shirou," He said.

"Huh?" I said with a confused expression, while inwardly thinking 'Yep, that's the bombshell'.

"Yes, I'm a mage," Kiritsugu repeated. "Anyway, I'll go and get the adoption papers," He said, and then he went out of the room.

I relief a sigh of relief after Kiritsugu was gone. Lying with a straight face wasn't easy, but in the end, I was able to pull it off.

And do I feel bad about it? About playing Kiritsugu like a fiddle?

No, I don't feel bad about it. I feel FUCKING HORRIBLE about it.

I was a psychologist and a professor (which is just another fancy term for a teacher). I've always tried to help my patients and students to the best of my abilities. Yeah sure I did it for money, but I still tried my best and never tried to harm or manipulate my students and patients.

And here I am, trying to manipulate a man who was clearly suffering from great grief, a man who had just lost his wife in a pointless glorified bloodbath, a man who would likely never see his daughter again, a man who I knew full well wasn't a 2D animation, but real.

To say that I was feeling horrible, doesn't even begin to describe it.

So, why I'm I doing this?

Well that's simple really. I didn't want to go to the orphanage.

Why I didn't want to the orphanage?

Because, in the orphanage I won't have much freedom or access to resources that I'd needed to develop my tech. So, in other words, I was manipulating Kiritsugu for resources. And not to mention, some of orphans ending up in the basement of the church to serve as glorified batteries for Gilgamesh. Yeah, I seriously didn't want to share their fate.

And yeah, I can't do anything for the orphans either, not as I am right now. I can't tell Kiritsugu either. Because, what's he gonna do? shoot Gilgamesh in the ass? Yeah, he'll have better luck rescuing Illya from the Einzberns.

…God! I feel like the scum of earth. I hope can repay Kiritsugu someday. And the orphans.

* * *

**1st July, 1994  
Friday  
8:00 AM**

"Wow! It sure is big," Was my thought, after I saw the big samurai compound that would soon be known as the Emiya compound. Of course I've seen this before in the fate series, but the real deal is still way too impressive.

It's been a day since I got CYOAed into this dangerous world (oh how I wished I had picked Power Manipulation and the other abilities, Oh well, no point crying over spilled milk). I was discharged from the hospital today. And Kiritsugu somehow cough*magic*cough managed to finish the adoption paperwork and purchase this huge beautiful traditional Japanese compound.

…Oh right, he purchased it during the fourth Holy Grain war, forgot about that.

"Do you like it?" Asked Kiritsugu with smile.

"Yeah, it's great," I smiled back.

"Alright let's get in then."

After that, we started to unpack. And by the time we were finished it was already eleven AM.

And it was at this moment, a certain hyperactive tiger decided to show up.

"Hi! I'm Taiga, Taiga Fujimura, it's nice meet you!" Greeted the quite exuberant tiger.

At this moment, Taiga was still a teenager. And just like the animation, she had light brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin.

"Hello Miss Fujimura, it's nice to meet you too," Kiritsugu greeted back with a polite bow. "We are new here, my name is Emiya Kiritsugu, and this is Emiya Shirou, my son," Said Kiritsugu gesturing towards me.

I took that as my que to greet her as well, "Hello Miss Fujimura, it's nice to meet… Ark!" But before I could finish my greeting, she suddenly glumped on me as I let out a startled squawk.

"OH MY GOD! You are so cute!" She squealed while glumping on me so tightly that I was pretty sure, I was going back to the hospital due to asphyxiation.

"Help… Me…" I gave Kiritsugu a helpless look.

"Uh, Miss Fujimura…"

"Call me Taiga, Miss Fujimura makes me feel old," Interrupted Taiga, who was still hugging me with a death grip.

"Alright Taiga," Nodded Kiritsugu. "Why don't you come inside?"

"Okay!" After that she let me go, and went inside.

"Ow," I groaned while rubbing my ribs. "I think she broke my ribs."

After that I too followed them inside the house.

Kiritsugu made tea for Taiga (that's probably the only thing he could make as far as preparing food goes). Then, after making some small talks and declaring me to be her little brother she finally left.

"So, what do you think about our neighbor?" Asked Kiritsugu.

"She's… excitable? I guess?" I said.

"That she is," Kiritsugu nodded in agreement. "Anyway, it's time for lunch."

After that he got up and went to the kitchen to prepare lunch. Which was, as expected, a complete catastrophe.

Seriously, how does somebody burn water!? That should be impossible!

Anyway, after that, we had to order take outs, which weren't all that good testing. This caused me to use a charge (as they have recovered by now) on cooking specialty.

Yeah, that's right, I'd be cooking from now on.

* * *

**A/N: If you guys notice some mistake, then point it out in the review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here is the second chapter. Sorry for the late update.**

* * *

**Knowledge Is Power**

**Chapter 2**

**2nd August, 1994  
Tuesday****  
10:00 PM****  
Emiya Residence**

It's been a month since I got CYOAed as Shirou (and yeah, I have rusty red hair and golden-brown eyes too), and got adopted by Kiritsugu Emiya, the boogieman of the moonlit-world.

I've estimated my age to be somewhere around seven to eight. But for simplicity's sake let's call it seven.

Anyway, I've lived with Kiritsugu for the past month. And I have to say, Kiritsugu was damn good father. I wonder, if I had a father in my past life, then would he have been like Kiritsugu?

Now, I know how this sounds like. Me, an adult in his late thirties (it doesn't matter if I have child's body) is seeing another adult five times my junior as a father figure. But the thing is I couldn't help it, after all I was an orphan in my past life, I had nobody to call my own, I was alone.

Anyway, after two weeks of being adopted, I bugged Kiritsugu to hell and back to teach me mage-craft. Kiritsugu refused at first of course, but he caved in soon enough.

Now, I actually didn't need Kiritsugu to teach me mage-craft, as it turned out that my bullshit tinker power, the Inspired Inventor can also provide me with knowledge about mage-craft once I created a mage-craft specialty (Every day I make five new specialties, as I see no points in saving up my charges, so at the moment I have almost every kind of specialty I could think of). But I still needed an excuse for suddenly being able to do mage-craft.

And just like cannon, Kiritsugu half-assed my training, but that's because he never wanted to teach me mage-craft and his mage circuits were crippled due to the curse, so he couldn't give me any hands-on instructions. But that's fine, as I had my bullshit tinker power to fall back on.

And because of this, Kiritsugu didn't know about my dynamic magic core, which has become twice as powerful by now. If it continues to grow at this rate then I'd become a magical powerhouse in no time.

Kiritsugu also taught me the three beginners mage-crafts, i.e. projection (though I later learned tracing secretly), structural analyzation and altering.

After mastering those three spells to the original Shirou's level (not that it took long as Inspired Inventor can also provide muscle memories related to the specialty) and learning some hypnosis spells, I realized that I didn't know what my element or origin were.

And that's why, I was in my room sitting in front of my 1994 primitive looking computer and printer that Kiritsugu bought me. But in reality, they were actually tinker-tech devices. The computer was modified to be a tinker-tech super computer along with its OS, which had more computational power than several 2019 super-computers combined, and the printer too had been tinker-teched to print a thousand ppm (pages per minute). I had to cannibalize the parts of other electronics to make these things.

Anyway, I was designing a formal-craft circle to determine my element(s) and origin(s) with the computer. The circle was originally supposed to be large enough to cover an entire space of 910mmx1820mm, but with my bullshit tinker abilities I was able to modify it to only cover the space of half a printing page.

After a few minutes I was finally done with the designs, and then printed it out on a paper. The ink for printing was of course, formal-craft ink, i.e. ink mixed with silver-dust. The resulting printed circle was red, and as I said before, only took about half of the page.

Then, I activated my core and channeled some prana into the middle of the circle. And instantly words began to appear on the other half of the page with a hissing sound.

**ELEMENT: EARTH, WATER, FIRE, AIR, EATHER**

So, I'm an average one with the extra element eather, huh? Well that's good, because being an average one means I won't be limited when it comes to spells. And having eather as another element is even better, because not only will it boost the power of spells from my other element but it'll also help with spells such as hypnosis, reinforcement, alteration, projection, structural analyzation and other such element neutral spells or eather spells as the other mages call them.

**Hiss!**

Another hissing sound originated from the paper, breaking me out of my thoughts.

**ORIGIN: The Inventor**

The inventor, is it? Well, make sense, I guess.

A mage's origin is basically his path in life. The road of life in simple terms. It's something a mage would be doing for the most of his life.

For example, a mage with the origin of fire, would be doing what fire does for the most of his life.

And what does fire do?

Fire burns, destroys and in some cases, purifies. And a mage with the origin of fire, would be doing those things, literally or unliterally, for the most part of his life, for the batter or for worse.

And my origin, as I've just found out, is the Inventor.

And, what does an inventor do?

An inventor, invents stuff. And it can be anything, a new kind of machine, a new spell or mystic-code in the case of the magi, or just plain new kind of food.

And my power, the Inspired Inventor, basically ensured that I would keep inventing stuff for the most part of my new life. And because of that, my inventor origin makes a lot of sense.

* * *

**The next morning…**

**3rd August, 1994  
Wednesday  
8:30 AM**

"Come on, cheer up Shirou! School would be fun!" Came the excited voice of Taiga who was walking to my left.

"Yeah, somehow I doubt that, Fuji-nee," I said with a grimace.

"Shirou, even if you are a genius, you can't skip grades unless you are in high school," Said Kiritsugu who was wearing a business suite.

"I know old man. But still, couldn't you have at least gotten me into the seventh grade? I mean elementary school? seriously!?" I said, grimacing even more.

"Sorry kid," Said Kiritsugu with an apologetic smile.

"Sigh, it's fine, I know you tried your best," I said in frustration.

That's right, I'm going to school. Me a former thirty-eight-year-old, a clinical psychologist, and now a super-genius with five hundred IQ (either the Shirou of this world was a super-genius or the Inspired Inventor had increased my IQ). And not just any school either, but a fucking elementary school! And the worst part is, I couldn't even skip grades due to Japan's rigid education system that emphasizes more on age than merit.

Two weeks ago, Kiritsugu decided that it was time for me attend to school. I of course didn't want to for obvious reasons.

Anyway, as everyone was under the impression that I don't have my past memories, it was decided that I would go through elementary level materials to catch up to my (apparent) age group. And when they saw how fast I was going through the materials (it's kindergarten, duh) they realized that I was clearly more advanced than my age group.

After that, they continued to give me more and more advanced materials. And it was at that moment they realized that I was a genius.

But they never took an IQ test though, as that was illegal. And the reason why I know my mine is because I developed a software that can accurately measure one's IQ.

"Come on Shirou! You'd make lots of friends there, wouldn't that be fun!? Said the ever-excited tiger.

"I don't think so," I said.

"Neither do I," Agreed Kiritsugu with shrug.

"Kiritsugu! Why are you agreeing with him!? Shouldn't you try to convince him!?" Asked Taiga in betrayal.

"I'm already convinced and going to a god forsaken elementary school, isn't that enough?" I deadpanned.

* * *

"Ahem! Everyone, today a new students would be joining us," Said Saito Mikka or Mikka Saito, the home-room teacher. She was a women of average height. She had fair skin, black eyes and hair.

Hearing that, the students began to whisper among them, wondering about the new kid.

"Alright, you can come in," Miss Saito called out looking at the classroom door.

"Thank you, Miss. Saito," I said after I entered the classroom.

"""Oh my god! he's so cute!""" The girls squealed, after they saw me. But I just ignored that.

You see, this is the effect of both Harem Protagonist and Inspiration combined. The Inspiration makes me highly charismatic and the Harem Protagonist makes me highly attractive to the opposite gender (and the same gender with a… different sexual orientation).

Now, make no mistake. I don't release some kind of pheromone or aura to make myself more attractive and charismatic (I've checked). I AM actually that attractive and charismatic.

You see, Inspiration and Harem Protagonist had changed me to a very deeper level. My temperament, thought patterns, speech patterns, body movements, mannerism, all of that and more, are just right to attract both female attention and to influence other people.

"So, why Don't you introduce yourself?" Said Miss Saito with a smile.

"Okay," I nodded. Then turning to face the other kids in the classroom, I did as the teacher instructed. "Hello everyone, my name is Emiya Shirou, it's nice to meet you all," I said with a smile and then bowed.

The girls of course, squealed at this. Heh, elementary schoolers.

"Alright, now why don't you sit over there," Said Miss Saito pointing to one of the sits at the middle.

Hew, I was almost afraid that she was going follow one of the overused troupes of anime and suggest me to sit near the window.

After taking my sit I looked around the class a little bit more. And as one would expect, the first-year elementary class was filled with seven to eight-year-old kids. All of them had customary Asian black hair and black or brown eyes. Though there were some unique hair and eye colour mixed in here and there, colours that would've been genetically impossible back in my previous world. Apparently, this world has anime-esk hair and eye colour because of some random genetic quirks that pops up from time to time.

"Alright children, pay attention…" Called out Miss Saito.

Well, well, looks the lesson is about to start. Okay Shirou calm down, it can't be that bad.

**[One hour later]**

That's it! That's fucking it! I'm skipping grades no matter what!

Miss. Saito was the math's teacher. And for an entire hour she's been teaching us elementary level math.

God! I forgot how boring and frustrating those things were. Not that they are very difficult now because I can literally solve fucking algebra math problems in my sleep!

In other words, at this point school can't teach me shit! Or any other educational institutions for that matter.

And that's why, I'll skip grades. And if the Japanese law can't accommodate me, then it'll just have to change, now wouldn't it?

Now all I have to do, is to wait for Kiritsugu to make his trip to Germany to rescue Illya. And then, I will enact my grand plan, Hahahahaha!

* * *

**Time skip/One month **

**15th September, 1994  
Thursday  
4:00 PM**

"You sure you'd be alright by yourself Shirou?" Asked Kiritsugu, who was wearing a brown suite over a white shirt. He also had travel bag with him.

"I'll be fine old man. And besides I won't be by myself, Fuji-nee would look after me," I said in a reassuring tone.

"Yeah Kiritsugu! leave it to me!" Said the boisterous Taiga puffing her chest and trying to sound serious… but really, she just managed to look even more childish.

It was finally the day. Kiritsugu was finally going to Germany to bring back Illya (an endeavor in which he'd fail no doubt).

A taxi was standing in front of the entrance gate to take Kiritsugu to the airport. Me and Taiga was there to see him off.

"Shirou, that's not really a strong argument," Said Kiritsugu with a weary smile.

"I know, but what can you do? She is only other adult… like figure we have right now," I said with a shrug.

"Huh!? Huh!? Hey! What are you two talking about!" Asked confused Taiga, rapidly look between me and Kiritsugu in confusion.

"Again Shirou, are you sure you'd be alright?" Asked Kiritsugu giving Taiga a dubious look.

"Old man," I said with a sigh. "I'll be fine, I can take care of myself, hell I can even cook!" I said in reassuring tone.

"Hey don't ignore me!"

"And why are you going to Germany again?" I asked while completely ignoring Taiga.

"like I said Shirou, I have some unfinished business there," Said Kiritsugu.

"And just like I said, your answer is way too vague," I deadpanned. "But anyway, have a safe tripe old man."

"Don't worry, I will," Said Kiritsugu. Then giving me hug and a pat on the head (much to my annoyance) he took his bag and boarded the taxi.

"Bye old man, see you," I bide him good bye while waving my hand.

"Yeah, see you," Kiritsugu waved back from the window.

After that, the taxi took off towards the airport.

This is it! Kiritsugu is gone. And he probably won't return until at least a month. Now! It is finally time to enact my grand plan!

However, before I could do anything, I felt a great chilling sensation go down my back. It was as if a very angry tiger was looking at my back…

…Oh no.

**"Shirrroooouuu!" **Fuji-nee growled behind me with a voice that was clearly inhuman.

I looked behind, and instantly regretted my foolish decision.

Behind me was a very pissed off Fuji-nee. She had this… anime-like purple aura of pure malice, an ethereal tiger could be seen lurking behind her glaring balefully at me. I'm pretty sure my face is a very unhealthy shade of pale right now.

"H-hey F-F-F-Fuji-nee," I tried to sound brave, I really did, but I utterly failed.

**"DON'T IGNOR MEEEEEEEEE!" **Yelled Taiga in rage, no she roared, along with other several thousand ferocious tigers which I couldn't see right now.

"F-F-Fuji-n-n-nee, c-c-calm down…"

**"Shirrroooouuu!"**

"Please calm down Fuji-nee! I'll make it up to you! I'll make your favorite dish Sashimi for you!" I yelled in full blown panic.

"Sashimi!?" One second Fuji-nee was as pissed as a ferocious and hungry tiger and the next, she was as excited and happy as a cute little puppy. The transformation was so jarring that I almost did an anime style face-plant on the ground.

Seriously, where did the angry aura and the tigers go!?

"Uh, yeah! Sashimi!" I quickly answered after getting out of my funk.

"Yay! Sashimi!" I Fuji-nee jumped in joy.

Hew! crisis averted.

**"Oh and Shirou," **Oh my god! It's back!

"Y-y-yes F-F-Fuji-nee?" I asked going pale again.

**"Don't ignore me ever again, understand?"**

"Yes Fuji-nee! I'll never ignore you! I promise!" I hurriedly replied, not wanting spend a second in the presence of Fuji-nee in her angry-mode.

"Alright! Sashimi! Here I come! Let's go Shirou!" After that she went inside the house.

Sigh, fine I'll enact my grand plan after satisfying the hungry tiger.

And note to self. An angry Fuji-nee is a terrifying Fuji-nee.

After that, I too make my way inside the house. The Sashimi won't make themselves after all.

* * *

It was almost eleven am. I was in my room laying on the futon looking at my wrist watch and counting down the seconds.

**10:59:51**

**10:59:52**

**10:59:53**

**10:59:54**

**10:59:55**

**10:59:56**

**10:59:57**

**10:59:58**

**10:59:59**

**11:00:00**

Yep, time to enact the plan.

As it was eleven at night, everyone in the area must be sleeping. Meaning no one would be bothering me.

So, I got up from futon, and put on a dark gray long-sleeved t-shirt, gray jeans and a pair of black sneakers and a black mask that even covers my hair. Obviously, these are attires meant for camouflaging into the dark. And as it was very late at night, these cloths would help me become practically invisible.

Now, I have powerful invisibility spells that can make me actually invisible, but wearing these cloths kinda reassuring for me.

After that, I came out of the house locking the door behind me and made my way to the tool shade. Then unlocking the shade's door I step inside.

It was dark in the shade as it didn't have any light source, so I reinforced my eyes and the parts of my brain related to eye sight. And instantly everything became bright and sharp.

Yep, night vision.

I quickly spotted a bicycle at the far back. It small, meaning that a seven-year-old midget like me would be able to ride it. it had dark blue colour, and its mine.

After that I took the bicycle to the street and mounted on it. Then, I reinforced my legs to be stronger and faster. And then, I reinforced the bicycle itself to be faster and more durable. After that I applied my invisibility spell on both myself and the bicycle, and then took off at the speed of a motor-bike.

My destination, is the junk-yard at the other side of the city. To be more specific, it's on the west side of Industrial district, the more modern side of the city. The Emiya residence is on the Shinto district by the way.

* * *

After almost fifteen minutes of cycling I finally reached the junk-yard.

Normally, it would take a few hours to get here from the Shinto district by cycling alone. So, reinforcement for the win!

After that, I chained my bicycle to a street light-post and then I applied another invisibility spell to it. And because of blank the counter-force has absolutely no effect on me or my spells, so the invisibility spell will last for a very long time.

After that I make my way to the entrance of the junkyard with my invisibility still on.

And of course there was a guard at the entrance.

I silently came near the guard and quickly put him under a hypnosis spell (which was easier to do as he was already sleepy). And then I ordered him, "Please, open the entrance."

"Uh, yes, j-just a moment," He said with glassy eyes. Then he took out some keys from his pockets and unlocked the entrance.

After that I made my way inside.

The junkyard was a very big automobile scrapyard, meaning that it scrapped both cars and trucks. So, it had scrapped cars and trucks.

And as I was looking for usable circuit-boards, aluminum alloys (not much, but enough to make something like a skate-board) copper and some other materials I cast structural analysis as I walked around.

* * *

After finding some good circuit-boards, four kgs of copper, another four kgs of aluminum, other conductive metals and of course plastic, I came out of the junkyard while holding my hauls with telekinesis and keeping them invisible. Which wasn't easy to do as I still didn't have a large enough prana reserves.

After that I hypnotize the guard again.

"Now listen very carefully. This is all a dream," I soothingly said while unblinkingly looking at his unfocused eyes.

"A… dream…?" He asked in confusion.

"Yeah, a dream. I mean look," Then I dropped the invisibility on my loots which was still floating in my telekinetic grip, and start to them around a bit. "See? All this stuff is floating, that definitely can't happen in real life," I said while using another spell to slowly turn my voice to match the guard's.

"O-Oh s-so it must be a dream," Said the guard, now totally sure that this was all a dream, and the voice that he was hearing all this time was his to begin with.

"Oh, and close the gate," I said, as I remembered that the gate was still open.

"Oh! Y-Yeah sure," Then he closed the gate.

"Good," I nodded. "You'll wake up after six minutes," I said as six minutes were enough time for me to vacate the area.

* * *

After another fifteen minutes of relentless cycling I'm finally back home. Getting off my bicycle I go to the shade and promptly dumped all my stuff in there. Then I collapsed on the floor panting in exhaustion.

At this point, I'm completely exhausted and my magical tank is almost empty. I wanted get started on making the gadget right after I brought in my loot, but looks like it'll have to wait till tomorrow.

After that I get up and stumble my way to the bedroom. I just want to sleep right now.

* * *

**The Next Day err Night…**

**16th September, 1994  
Friday  
8:30 PM**

"So, Shirou! How was school!?" Asked Fuji-nee who was happily gorging down the dinner I made.

"Sigh, boring as usual. And would you please quit eating with your mouth full? it's disgusting," I said in annoyance. "And why did you come here to eat again? I mean seriously don't they make food back home?"

"But Shirou! They don't make it as good as you!" Said Fuji-nee completely ignoring my request about not to talk with her mouth full.

Man, I really shouldn't have made a cooking specialty. It gave me the ability to make food above professional level all the while preserving their nutritional values and, in some cases, increasing it.

What all that means is that, I can make insanely delicious yet nutritional food. And Fuji-nee being the glutton she is, was instantly hooked by it, and just like cannon she comes to the house every day to free-load.

Now this wouldn't have been an issue in any other time, however I was kinda at the middle of something when she showed up for dinner today so I'm extremely annoyed right now.

Oh well, nothing I can do about it but suck it up, I guess.

* * *

After about half an hour later, dinner was over.

Fuji-nee went back to her house after thanking me for the food. And then after washing the dishes, I go back to the shade to finish my project.

In the shade there was two skate-board shaped aluminum frames and various metal parts and circuit boards littered around the floor.

Yeah, that's right, I'm going to build the so-called sci-fi hover-board.

You see, for my plan to work, I'll need a fast method of transportation between cities. And if the blue-prints provided by my power works like it should, then it'll be able to hover above one kilometer in the air and would be faster than even the fastest Formula-1 race cars from 2019.

And, what is my plan?

Well, I want to skip grades. However, I can't do that in this current Japanese age-based educational system where skipping grades are not allowed. So, I've decided to change the system itself.

And no, I'm not going to initiate some kind of a revolution. I don't have the patience or the credibility to that.

No, what I'm going to do is far more subtle.

I'm going to track down every single diet members (representatives) of the Japanese government as well as the Minister of Education. And then, I'm going to plant suggestions in their minds to change the laws regarding education so that students are allowed skip grades.

And if my plan doesn't work, well there's always the option to drop-out.

Anyway, time to get back to work.

I didn't have any kind of tools or advanced machinery to build it. But I didn't need those either as I had mage-craft and several spells provided by the Inspired Inventor that can actually do a better job than the machines.

So, I activate my core and sit down in front circuit boards to resume my work.

* * *

**Five hours later…**

"Hew, finally," I said while weeping away the sweat from my forehead. The sci-fi hover-board was finally finished. I took a moment examine it for a bit.

The board looked exactly like what you'd expect from a sci-fi hover-board. It had the length of 32″ and the width of 8.25″. It had sleek design. And, as it hadn't been painted yet, it had a silver gray colour. Aside from that, it had metal straps on it to hold my feet in place as I didn't want slip off when flying at full speed. But that wasn't the only purpose of the straps though, as they also work as neural receivers, meaning that I would be able to control it with just a thought.

And under the board was one of the core technology of Ironman, repulser thrusters. And the whole thing is powered by a miniature arc-reactor hidden inside, between the parts.

"Yep, time to take it for a test run," I said with a nod after finishing my examination.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**A/N: Real Life just knocked on the door. So I might late with the updates.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, here's the new chapter of the KIP.**

**Sorry for the delay, my Office software was having some problems, I had to fix that first.**

**Anyway, Enjoy.**

* * *

**Knowledge Is Power**

**Chapter 3**

**Time-skip 1 month…**

**September 14th, 1994  
****Wednesday  
11:30 PM**

"Whoooooop!" I let out a whoop of joy as I flew through the sky with my (now) black hover-board at full speed.

Suffice to say, my first test-flight with it a month ago was… less than successful. I don't want to bore anyone with details, let's just say that the only reason I'm still alive, much less with my limbs intact is all thanks to my reinforcement spell.

Anyway, it was nighttime with a clear sky and full moon. I was wearing black (chibi-sized) riot-armor which was tinker-teched to provide more protection as well as protection against heat. My riot helmet was also tinker-teched with an inbuilt HUD (Heads-up Display). The HUD itself is providing HD night-vision and a mini-map showing me where I'm going. And my current destination is Iwaki City in Fukushima Prefecture.

For the past whole month, I spent my nights going to the house of every representative members of National Diet (the name of the Japanese parliament) and planting subtle suggestions in their mind via hypnotism to vote for a merit-based education system on the next Diet session so that the students (and me) can skip grades. And considering the fact that there are four-hundred and sixty-five members in the house of representatives all living in different cities and towns, it wasn't easy at all. I had to be up all night to just hypnotize ten representatives each. Hell, the only reason I'm not getting knocked out due to overwhelming sleepiness is thanks to my unlimited willpower provided by the Invictus. And because of that, I almost cried tears of joy when I realized that Tsujihara Kiyoshi of Iwaki and Isobe Yoichibei of Tamura City were last on the list.

Now, a question may rise, if doing this every night is so tiring, then why am I doing it at all? Why not just build a robot that looks just like me and send it to attend classes on my behalf?

Well, I don't have the resources to build a robot that can behave just like a human for one. And two, I want to eventually build a tech-company like Google, Apple, Microsoft and Stark Industries from MARVEL, so having the credibility of an unparalleled genius would be invaluable.

…And aside from that, I just love flying.

A quick glance at the mini map showed that I'm almost nearing the Iwaki City. So, I applied reinforcement to the hover-board (the concept of speed, power and efficiency to be more exact) to go even faster, letting out another whoop as I sped-up even more.

* * *

**Iwaki City**

"What!? Another one!? I murmured with furrowed brows as I looked at the zoomed in feed of the big western mansion, which was almost thirty yards away, or rather the blue translucent dome surrounding it.

A bounded field, that's what it was.

After reaching Iwaki, I landed on the rooftop of a tall building to survey my target's residence. I do this before infiltrating any of my target's house as doing so otherwise is a bad idea. Anyway, to survey an area I have many tools built into my helmet. And one of the most prominent among them is M-Vision. It's basically the magical version of heat-Vision camera. Where a heat-vision camera only picks up infrared light, M-Vision can pick up prana to give what is basically a magic-vision.

And lo and behold! I find a fucking bounded field surrounding the mansion of Tsujihara Kiyoshi. This can only mean one of two things, either Mr. Tsujihara is a mage, or someone leaving with him was. Either way, I'm out of here.

After that I reactivate my hover-board took off from there.

There's no way I'd ever willingly enter the home of an unknown mage. Magi in general, with very few exceptions, aren't very trustworthy after all. In fact, if you ever find yourself locked inside a room with a mage, then he's more than likely to vivisect you in some misguided attempt to learn the secrets of life or something.

This wasn't the first time that I learned that one of the Diet members were a mage. In fact, at least thirty Diet members are mages, which is very surprising considering that most of the magi don't care much about the modern world and looks down on the Asian countries like Japan.

Oh well, what do I care? This still won't change much, and I'll get my merit-based education system at the end of the day.

Alright then Isobe Yoichibei! Here I come!

* * *

**Tamura City**

"Hmm, Mr. Isobe has good tests," I thought as I looked at the various traditional paintings and tapestries in appreciation while wandering through the hallways of the massive and equally traditional Japanese compound (in visible of course, there were guards patrolling this place). Well, that's good and all, but where is Mr. Isobe?

"YES! YES! FU-! FUCK ME HARDER!" Came the voice of an excited a female.

Huh? what's that? Is someone having sex?

"GRUNT! GRUNT! Augh! I'm goanna CUUUUM!" Came a male voice.

…Never mind, looks like I found him.

After that I quickly located the room where the sounds were originating from, and lucky for me, the Japanese style sliding door was slightly ajar, allowing me to slip in a small spy camera to see who was inside.

And yep, that was Mr. Isobe alright. At the moment he was naked, and apparently, he was having sex on his futon with a very pretty looking red-haired European lady with D-cups and very delicious looking ass, who after further careful observation turned out be Mrs. Selene Isobe (or Isobe Selene as she is called here in Japan) Mr. Isobe's wife.

Thank god for that! Because you wouldn't believe just how many members of the diet sleeps with their high-class escorts (VIP prostitutes basically)! Seriously! These are people who runs the nation!?

Well, to be fair to the diet members, most of them are still unmarried and has a lot of money. And if you're unmarried and have a lot of money, then why wouldn't you use it to get laid? And besides, being the Politicians of one of the least corrupted countries in the world they are very clean as far as legalities go and competent too, so I guess I have no right to complain.

Anyway, it seems that Mr. Isobe has never committed adultery in his life, as expected of a highly respected conservative (even though he married a European woman which is very uncommon among Japanese conservatives as they don't like foreigners in general) member of the National Diet.

"W-wait dear, I-I'm not ready yet," Said Mrs. Isobe in nervousness.

Huh?

"Oh-ho, but I don't hear a denial though, and is that a hint of excitement in your voice?" Said Mr. Isobe with a teasing smile.

…It seems that in the time I was a bit lost in thought, Mr. Isobe took his dick out of his wife's pussy…

Holy crap! That's a huge fucking dick! It at least has to be eleven inches long and two and half inches wide. Is that even human!? And if you look a bit closely then you can also see a fairly big puddle of semen trailing out of Mrs. Isobe's pussy.

…Anyway, currently Mrs. Isobe was on her hands and knees with a frightened expression (though, I could also detect some underlying hint of excitement there) and behind her was her husband who was about to… HOLY CRAP! Is he going to shove that monster up her ass!? Is she even going to survive!?

And then without wasting a moment Mr. Isobe did just that, he grabbed her by the hips and shoved his dick in her asshole.

ALL eleven inches of it.

At first Mrs. Isobe was shouting in fright and pain, soon that turned into sweet cries of pleasure, and at this point she was actually begging for more. And look, she's also making that infamous ahegao expression.

…And I should probably stop seeing this. After all, no matter how hot this is, voyeurism is uncool. And so is cockblocking (I should know, I myself got cockblocked enough times in my past life) so, I'll go and plant the mental suggestion after they're done.

* * *

**Four hours later…**

I slowly and quietly slide open the door and entered bedroom of Mr. and Mrs. Isobe which was very heavy with the smell of musk and sex. And at the moment there was only one thought going through my mind.

The both of them are sex-fiends!

Four hours! For four whole hours these two did nothing but fucked each other like rabbits! And Mr. Isobe must be the bigger sex-fiend because for the whole time he took her in every position and every hole possible (thank god he didn't fuck her in the ear holes, because at this point, I'm not even sure if that's impossible). Its fucking unbelievable just how much stamina these two has.

Anyway, at the moment the two of them were sleeping on their stomach, Mr. Isobe being on top of Mrs. Isobe and still balls deep in her asshole, being passed out due to exhaustion.

Anyway, time to do what I came here to do. Nearing the prone forms of the couple I placed my right hand above Mr. Isobe and then activated my high-level hypnosis spell. And then I begin to plant the suggestion in his mind 'A merit based educational system and grade acceleration are fantastic ideas'. Yeah, the suggestions have to be that simple, otherwise they'd have a higher chance of failing.

Then, done with my work I left the room closing the door behind me (I made sure to keep it like I found it, very slightly ajar). Then after getting out of the compound I quickly found the alleyway where I kept my hover-board under several layers of security spells including invisibility spells. And then quickly hopping on the hover-board I took off for Fuyuki in break-neck speed.

* * *

**Emiya residence…**

A sigh of relief escaped me as I took off my helmet and put it on the left side of the futon in my bedroom. And then I started to take my armor off piece by piece. After that I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Anyway, it was finally over, aside from those who turned out to be mages, all the members of the National Diet have been hypnotized. Now I can finally relax a bit because no matter how fun flying with a hover-board is, nothing beats true eight-hour sleep. Now all I have to do is wait for next diet session which will happen in September 29th. Meaning that the suggestions will have at least half a month to fester in their minds, which is good because it'll increase the chances of success significantly, after all a malware that was sitting on the computer for a while will have higher chance of harming the computer than the one that was only there for a few moments. Anyway, the spell was designed to fade away after three months to avoid any kind of brain-damage, so there's no need to worry.

'Sigh!' another sigh of pleasure and relief escaped my lips as I lowered my small seven-year-old body in the bathtub full of lukewarm water. Yep, much better than flying on the hover-board.

But even this relaxed state can't make me forget about that dick of Mr. Isobe, that big fat monster dick. Damn! Just remembering it hurts my male pride! So, I've decided, I'll develop a method or some kind of drug to make my dick bigger!

Is it petty to use something as amazing and powerful as Inspired Inventor to make my dick bigger? Yes, yes, it is, but I don't care, I want my own monster cock damn it! It's about my male pride!

* * *

**Time-skip another month…**

**October 18th, 1994****  
Tuesday  
12:00 PM**

**Emiya Residence…**

"Hey old man! Your ba…" I trailed off as took in the appearance of Kiritsugu who just came back from his trip.

And to put it simply, he looked like shit. No really, it's as if this guy got lost in the Sahara Desert for few months without food or water or something, but he doesn't have a tan though, if anything he looks paler. Damn, looks like trying to rescue Illya took a lot out of him.

"Wow, um, you… look awful," I finally said after getting out my shock.

"Hey kiddo, how have you been?" Said Kiritsugu with a tired smile.

"Um, fine, I guess. Come on I'll prepare the bath for you and then some food," I said as I took his bag from him.

"H-hey Shirou I can carry that…"

"No, you can't," I swiftly shot down his attempts to carry it himself.

"How are you even carrying that thing, it's quite heavy, you know?"

"Body reinforcement."

"Wow, you advanced that much already, huh?"

* * *

**Three days later…**

**October 21st, 1994  
Friday  
8:50 AM**

"Shirou, do you really want to do this? Do really want to skip grades?" Asked Kiritsugu with a concerned face.

"Sigh! Listen old man, if you don't allow me to skip grades, then I'll become a reclusive hermit, NO! An ero-NEET!" And I wasn't kidding, because I'd do exactly that if I have to be in a school for even a second.

"And not a pedo-NEET?" Quipped Fuji-nee.

"Fuji-nee, even I cannot stoop so low as to become a pedophile on top of being an ero-NEET," I said with a serious face.

"Hew! That means I won't have to chop off your balls."

"F-Fuji-nee, j-just now I heard something dangerous."

"Alright that's enough," Interrupted Kiritsugu in a stern voice. "I'll allow you to skip grades, so no becoming a NEET, and no chopping off Shirou's balls, clear?"

"""Crystal!"""

The plan had been a resounding success. The laws about the new merit based educational system and grade acceleration was passed and became effective on the third day of the diet session (the session itself is still ongoing though). Meaning that, from that day onwards children could skip grades if they have the ability to do so, though they still have to take permission from their guardians, but that's a given.

Suffice to say, I wasn't able to reveal the big news right when Kiritsugu came back considering his condition at that moment, so I waited for a few days for him to get better.

So now here we are. Me, Kiritsugu and fuji-nee was walking through the hallways of the Fuyuki Elementary School and making our way towards the Headmistress's office to request for a grade acceleration test so that I can test out of school entirely.

* * *

**In the Headmistress's office…**

"Now Mr. Emiya, young Shirou is indeed a very gifted student but… even still, are you sure?" Asked Sayaka sensei the current Headmistress of the school.

"Yes, I'm sure, so please arrange for the test," Calmly answered Kiritsugu.

Currently we were all sitting inside the Headmistress's office. The office wasn't all that luxurious considering that it was an elementary school. And Sayaka sensei, the headmistress of the school, was sitting behind her large wooden desk. She was a genetic quirk red-head and plum woman, she also had very kind looking face. In other words, she was perfect to run an elementary school.

"Very well, I'll make the necessary arrangements then," Saying that she picked up her phone and call one of her colleagues.

Hearing this I let out a sigh of relief. After this I'll be done with elementary school, then middle school and then high school.

"Alright, the test will happen in a week's time, so please be ready," Said Sayaka sensei after hanging up the phone.

"There, are you happy now?" Asked Kiritsugu with a suffering sigh.

"Oh, you have no idea," I said, almost letting out tears of relief.

"Come on Shirou, it couldn't have been that bad," Said Fuji-nee trying to cheer me up.

"Couldn't have been that bad she says," I said with a livid expression. "Tell me Fuji-nee, do you have any idea how it feels to craft an entire computer operating system, and then going to school the next day, only to do elementary level math?"

"Um… can't say that I do," Said Fuji-nee with a helpless expression.

"Wait, you crafted your own operating system!? When did you learned programing!?" Asked Kiritsugu in surprise.

"Just last month, and it was really easy. And yeah, I created my own operating system, and I've been using it ever since," I said with a nod. "And it's more secure and user friendly than windows," Of course it is, it's tinker-tech operating system after all.

"Wow, that's really amazing Shirou," Said Kiritsugu in an amazed tone.

"Wait, are you telling me that young Shirou here created his own operating system!?" Asked Sayaka sensei in surprise.

"Yeah! Our little Shirou is a genius after all!" Said the ever-boisterous Fuji-nee as she already knew about the new OS.

"A-A genius!? I-I can certainly see why you'd want him to skip grades if he's already this advance then," Said Sayaka sensei with startled expression.

* * *

After that, events proceeded as one would expect.

To keep a long story short, I skipped the entire compulsory level education (i.e. elementary, middle and high school) in the span of a month. Gaining nationwide fame and renown as real deal genius in the process. And then I went to the Tokyo University to get my degrees and ended up gaining doctorate degrees in several fields in a year in the process.

And I'll have to say, being called Dr. Emiya at this age is a very weird feeling even though mentally I'm a thirty-eight-year-old.

* * *

**A/N: First I'd say this right here and now. Shirou IS NOT a gay, nor is he a bisexual.**

**Guest: Don't worry, I won't use anime humor frequently. Just now and then to lighten up the mood a bit.**

**chris: You asked for kick ass, you'll get kick ass. Just wait for the next chapter.**

**Kaiya: No, I didn't know that. And I'm not willing to fix it either, so in this world an average one is someone who can use the all the four elements.**

**Therumaster: Nothing is permanent. Gaia's erosion or not.**

**Alright, that's it for the answers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, here's the new chapter. Not too much excitement here, but it's gonna get the ball rolling.**

* * *

**Knowledge Is Power**

**Chapter 4**

And just like that, four years went by. I'm eleven-year-old now. I became somewhat world famous as a genius. Being the youngest graduate of the MIT and having at least forty PhDs under your belt would do that.

Oh, and, I eventually got around to making a drug to make my dick and balls bigger. So right now, it's five inches long and had the girth of one inch. Due to future growth potential I didn't make it any bigger than that. Just because I want a bigger dick doesn't mean I want one so big that it literally won't fit into my pants in the future.

Aside from that, my mage-craft skills had advanced by leaps and bounds (all hail Inspired Inventor). In fact, in sheer skill alone I won't lose to an official mage. And as for my magical core, well, at this point it can match someone from the Aozaki family in sheer prana output with ease. In other words, I'm a powerhouse when it comes to mage-craft.

Fuji-nee was still as boisterous and hyper-active as ever and a moocher too. But over the years, she had become a bit more serious and was able to get a job in a middle school as a teacher.

And then there's Kiritsugu.

Yeah, now I'm seriously becoming worried about him. Over the years, he went to Germany for at least ten times. And every time he failed to rescue Illya (I read his mind whenever he sleeps to be sure that there is an Illya in this world in the first place), and every time he became a little bit more ill. Hell, at this point I almost can't differentiate between him and a dead corps whenever he sleeps.

You know, when I first came to this world, I thought of trying to maintain cannon. And I have absolutely no idea why, perhaps it's because my new body and thus brain, is that of a child, and so it was probably generating such childish ideas. But now? Yeah, fuck cannon.

* * *

**February 8th, 1998  
Sunday  
****9:00 PM**

**Emiya Residence…**

Me and Kiritsugu was sitting at the dining table and eating our dinner. Well, Kiritsugu was eating dinner, I was just silently observing him having lost my appetite a while ago.

Kiritsugu, to put it simply, well he looked like a corps. Even though he was only in his mid-thirties, he looked like he had aged several decades. He had become dangerously thin and pale. And his eyes, my god! Those were the worst! His eyes looked blank and dead. It's as if he had lost all hope and purpose in life. And he was even eating his food in a purposeless way, as if he doesn't even know what he's eating anymore, he's just going with the flow.

He was like this ever since he came back today from another one of his mission to rescue Illya. Something bad must've happened.

Snort! Of course, something bad had happened. He failed to rescue Illya again, and that's bad enough already. So maybe something even worse had happened?

Whatever it is, I can't watch him like this anymore, it's just too heart breaking. So, I've decided, I'll tell him everything, about my past life, the dynamic core and the Inspired Inventor, everything. I should've done this at the very beginning but curse my childish thought of preserving cannon. Really, what was I thinking? the cannon was rotten to begin with.

Then I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. Alright, here it goes, "Hey, um, old man."

No response, he's so out of it that he didn't even hear it.

Alright, let's try this again, maybe this time a bit louder, "Hey old man!"

Cough! Cough! Cough! Cough!

However, before I could say anything Kiritsugu started to cough violently. His coughs were dry and harsh, the very sound of it making me flinch.

I didn't waste any time going beside him and handing him a glass of water. I also rubbed his back to ease the coughing fit. But the moment I touched his skin, I gasped. His skin was practically burning!

"Hey Kiritsugu, you're running on high fever!" I said in panic after touching his forehead.

"S-Shirou I'm fine…"

"No, you're not fine," I shot down with a stern voice. "Can you eat?" I asked gesturing to the food.

Kiritsugu just shook his head in response.

"Alright then, I'll get your futon."

* * *

After that, I went to Kiritsugu's room to prepare his futon bed. Then I helped him to his room and laid him on his futon. And then I covered him with a blanket.

After that, I did everything I could, I covered his forehead with wet cloths and even used magic, and then after nearly an hour later I was able to bring the fever to a more manageable level. He still had a high fever though, but he's out of danger for the moment.

"H-Hey S-Shirou," Called Kiritsugu in a very weak and shaky voice. Just hearing it was enough to make my heart ache.

"Yeah? What is it?" I finally asked.

"W-What were you about to say t-that time?" He asked.

"You mean… that time at the table?" I asked.

And Kiritsugu just weakly nodded in confirmation.

But looking at his current condition, I decided against it, I didn't want to overwhelm him after all, "It can wait till tomorrow, you try get some rest for now."

"Alright," After that, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Seeing that he was finally asleep, I touched his head and cast a mind reading spell. It was very advanced and subtle than a regular mind reading spell, so even though Kiritsugu was a master when it came to mental defense (you must be, if you're the Magus Killer) I easily got through his defenses.

Okay, now let's see…

* * *

**Kiritsugu's memories…**

Kiritsugu, was laying on a hospital bed. Trying to penetrate the magical defenses of the Einzbern castle took its toll on him. And he could feel it too, he knows he doesn't have long to live. The curse of Angra Manyu had finally gained a foothold on his last magic-circuit, the one that was in his magic-crest. At this point he has a few days to live, a week at most.

Really, what was he thinking? The magical defenses of the Einzbern Castle, the one located in the black forest of Germany, was impenetrable to begin with. And then, when he was adopted into the family, he spent almost a month finding and patching up holes in the bounded fields of the castle (which was clearly a mistake now that he thought about it). And even if by some miracle he got through the bounded fields, well, there are homunculi guarding the place. Homunculi which were specifically crafted for combat. He'd be dead in seconds.

But what was he supposed to do? They kept Illya captive to punish him. And he tried to reason with them, he told them the truth, the Grail was corrupted, any wish made upon it would spell the destruction of the world. But the Einzberns turned out to be even more pig-headed then the general magi. Yeah sure the other mages are arrogant too, but if you tell them that if they go through with their experiments then something bad might happen, then they'd at least try to look into it, if for nothing else then for reassurance, a mage walks with death after all.

But the Einzberns? Jubstacheit would have none of it. He outright told him that the greater grail system was perfect, so for it to be corrupted is impossible. And that was that, they didn't even let him see Illya, his precious daughter. So, he grew desperate.

And now, here he is, laying in a hospital bed, having lost all hope of ever seeing Illya again, let alone ever getting her back from the Einzberns.

Well, at least she'd be fine there, right? Yeah, sure the Einzberns are probably filling her head with all sorts of lies about him to make her hate him, but hey, at least they'd take care of her, being an Einzbern and all. She'd probably never be happy staying with them, but she'd be alive.

Sigh! It literally can't get any worse than this.

Knock! Knock!

At that moment knocking sounds came from the door. Wondering who it could be, Kiritsugu said in weak voice, "Come in."

Opening the door, a pale woman in German maid outfit came in. Kiritsugu instantly realized who she was, or rather what she was.

An Einzbern homunculus, the red eyes and the blank face were a dead giveaway.

But the question is, what was she doing here? Did the Einzberns send her to finish him off?

And then, he finally noticed that she had a paper envelope in her hand. Then handing him the envelope, she promptly went away.

And written on the envelope in clear Japanese was, 'The Next Lesser Grail'.

The next lesser grail? He was having a bad feeling about this. Anyway, he opened the envelope and took out a photo from it. But when he looked at it, his heart sank.

In the photo, was Illya. She was laying on an operation table, naked, unconscious, and with her chest cut open…

* * *

I quickly deactivated the spell; I couldn't watch it anymore. And besides, it doesn't take a genius to figure out the rest after that. Really, what human father can watch their child being harmed like this and still remain sain?

Alright, I swear tomorrow I'll tell him everything. Then, we are gonna get rid of that nasty curse of his, and maybe give him some new magic circuits, I'm a genius and I have the Inspired Inventor, pretty sure I can figure something out. And then, we're gonna bust Illya out of that castle and make her better, I'll make her a bio-tinker body if I have to.

In fact, I should get started with making the cure for Angra Manyu's curse, like right now. I'll need to collect a sample of the curse, but I'm pretty sure that if I pull an all-nighter, I'd be able to cook up something by tomorrow morning.

Then holding Kiritsugu's hand I give it a gentle squeeze. Don't worry Kiritsugu, by tomorrow things will be better, I'll be better, you'll be better, everything will be better. I promise.

* * *

**The next morning…**

**February 9th, 1998  
Monday  
5:30 AM**

I let out a large yawn as I stretched my body, then I released sigh of contentment after hearing some satisfying pops.

Then I finally looked at my worktable, where a small vial full of dark purple liquid could be seen. Yep that's the cure, and it'll definitely get rid of Kiritsugu's curse, I'm sure of it. I ran it through a couple of simulation with my quantum computer just to be sure, and that's literally about as sure as you can get without doing real life testing.

Currently, I'm in my magic workshop (and yes, I have a workshop now, every mage worth his salt has one). But unlike the workshops of other magi, this one had quite a few modern and tinker-tech tools like the earlier mentioned quantum computer, few energy weapons I designed over the years, a large tinker-teched 3D printer, drones and many more, all in all it was a magic work-shop slash tinker-tech laboratory.

Anyway, it was located nearly a quarter kilometer under the Emiya compound, meaning that it was an underground lab. And it was as big as the Emiya compound itself.

Alright, time to give the cure to Kiritsugu. It's a bit early in the morning but that's fine, no need to delay the good deed.

"Alice, prepare the elevator, I'm going up to the surface," I called out to Alice, my AI. Did I forgot to mention that I also built an Artificial Intelligence?

**[To administer the cure to Mr. Emiya, Sir?] **Came the synthetic female voice.

"Yeah," I answered as I got up with the vial and made my way to the elevator.

**[Very well, sir]**

* * *

After five to ten minutes, the elevator's doors had finally opened. But I still wasn't on the surface though, as the elevator doesn't quite reach that far. So, after the doors opened, I was met with a very short white and well-lit corridor (I saw no need to go with a cliché dark one). And at the end of the corridor was a short metal ladder fixed to the wall, which leads straight to my room. After, climbing my way to the room, I make my way towards Kiritsugu's room with a bounce on my steps.

* * *

Kiritsugu was still sleeping on his futon. I didn't want to wake him up this early in the morning, especially considering that he was quite sick, but curing him takes priority. So, sitting beside him I slowly try to wake him up by calling him.

"Hey, old man," I called in a soft voice.

But I got no responses. Which is very unusual because even with the curse, Kiritsugu was a very light sleeper. So, just calling him like this was usually enough to completely wake him up.

Anyway, I tried again, this time shaking him by the shoulder a little, "Hey old man! Old man?"

Then I tried again, and again, and again. But I still got no response.

Okay, now I'm worried.

"Hey Kiritsugu! Hey! Get up!" But he still wasn't getting up.

What the hell is going on? Did his fever just send him in a coma or something? Well it can happen; his fever was awfully high too, and then there's also the curse to consider.

But the moment I touched his forehead to check his temperature, I gasped in surprise. Not because his fever was high again, but because there wasn't a temperature to begin with! In fact, he was cold, as cold as a…

Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no! Oh god no! This can't be happening!

He wasn't breathing, so I tried check for his pulses, but I found none. Now I begin to panic. I tore open the front of his yukata to check for his heartbeat, but even there I found nothing. So, I used a highly tinker-teched version of structural analysis on him, to find even the slightest bit of life in his body, just even the tiniest sliver would be enough for me to bring him back, I thousands of mage-tinker spells for that.

But no matter how hard I tried or how closer I looked, I found ABSOLUTELY nothing, even the curse was fading away having completed it job. Kiritsugu was, well and truly, dead.

I completely lost my mind. Kiritsugu can't die, not now, everything was supposed to be better from now one, then why?

"Hey Kiritsugu…! Hey, come back…!" I openly cried. "Hey come back man…! I have the cure ready for you…! You'll get better… we'll get Illya back…! Just… just come back!"

Even in my past life I haven't cried this much. I don't know for how long I cried, but after that I went to the living room and phoned the Fujimura residence to call Fuji-nee to give her the bad news.

**"Hello who is this?"** Asked a male voice. It was Sonado, I don't exactly remember his family name, he was one of the Yakuza gang member of the old man Raiga.

"S-Sonado-san," I still couldn't keep my voice from cracking.

**"Shirou-kun? Wait, are you crying?"**

"I-Is F-Fuji-nee up?" I asked ignoring his question.

**"Yeah, she's practicing with her shinai in the back-yard."**

"C-Can you g-get her for me? i-it's urgent," I said, still with a cracking voice.

**"Yeah, just wait a sec."**

…

**"Shirou?" **Came Fuji-nee's voice.

"F-Fuji-nee!"

**"Shirou what happened? Why are you crying!?"**

"F-Fuji-nee… K-Kiritsugu is dead!" I almost shouted.

**"What!?" **She cried in shock.

"Kiritsugu's dead… and I don't know what to do," I said.

**"Okay hang on! I'm coming over right now!"**

* * *

After that, everything was blur of events.

Kiritsugu was given a proper funeral, his body was cremated, and his remains were buried in the local cemetery near Mt Enzo. Fuji-nee took custody over me, though not without a fight. Turns out that, being the parents or the guardian of the smartest (snort) kid in the world is a serious fame bringer. So, there were a large number of people who wanted to adopt me, and almost every single one of them were very rich and influential people. So, even though Kiritsugu himself clearly set Fuji-nee up to be my legal guardian if something happened to him, she still had to fight an uphill battle. But she still wins in the end, after all, old man Raiga may have been a yakuza boss, but by no means a minor one, he has his finger in almost every pie in Japan, enough said.

Good, because at the moment I seriously don't want to deal with all that drama.

It's been a week since all that happened. And I still can't believe that Kiritsugu died, I mean I had the cure and everything, and we were going to rescue Illya. But then, everything just… crashed.

This was all a mistake. Me being here was a mistake. I never should've been here, Shirou should've been here, the real one, because even though he was a sword for brains idiot, he still would've done a better job than me. So, I was a mistake.

I thought I knew true despair. But now I clearly see, that I knew shit. Really, nothing I've felt in my past life can compare to what I feel now.

* * *

**February 21st, 1998  
Sunday  
8:30 AM**

**Taiga…**

Taiga Fujimura was many things. She was a yakuza princess, an expert kendo practitioner, a teacher, boisterous, hyperactive, had a short attention span, very bad at keeping boyfriends and a glutton when it comes to Shirou's, her beloved little surrogate brother's cooking. The one thing she wasn't however was stupid. She is a middle school teacher, give her some credit! In fact, it could even be said that she's wise, and perceptive. Well, sometimes.

So, when she came to moo-ahem, to check up on Shirou again that morning, as any proper legal guardian should, and looked at his face while eating breakfast, she instantly knew, Shirou still hadn't gotten over Kiritsugu's death.

Now that's totally normal! Kiritsugu was his father after all, adopted or not, and Shirou practically adored him. So, of course he's devastated.

But what wasn't normal however, is the almost lifeless way Shirou was behaving right now. Now it wasn't all that apparent, Shirou was hiding it well, as expected of a super-genius who did a PhD in psychology and body-language (really her cute little brother never ceases to amaze). However, she was an expert kendoka who had also been taught the subtle language of the body (when she expressed her desire to learn kendo, her daddy brought her the best teacher available, and he really was the best). And Shirou, even though he was hiding his body language like a pro, she could still pick up on them. Not as easily as she did with normal people, as it was mentioned previously Shirou was hiding his body language like a pro. But what little she did managed to pick up on over the week, was enough for her to realize that Shirou was utterly depressed over Kiritsugu's death and for some reason blaming himself for it, and he'll likely never recover if no one helps him deal with it.

Which is, utterly unacceptable.

Well, it looks like Onee-chan has to take care of it.

* * *

"Shirou," Called Fuji-nee from the other side of the table.

"Yeah?" I asked looking up from the bawl of miso soup.

"It wasn't your fault," She said with a face full of concern.

Wow, she figured that out, huh? Amazing considering that this is Fuji-nee we're talking about.

"But it was though," I admitted, I didn't even try to deny it, she had figured it out, there's no point in denying it anymore.

"But how?" She asked with narrowed eyes. "How was it your fault? Kiritsugu had a disease, a disease that was killing him, a disease that the doctors couldn't even identify. And people die all the time Shirou. So, how was it your fault?"

"I could've cured it," I said with shame.

"Huh?" She was confused.

"The disease," I said, I'm not gonna mention anything about mage-craft to her. "Let's call it the great corrupter for the moment," The great corrupter was an apt description, it described Angra Manyu's curse perfectly. "The night before Kiritsugu, I wasn't sleeping, I was up all night making the cure for Kiritsugu."

"O-Okay, so you were just late, so what? Look Shirou, shit happens," She said after getting over her surprise.

"Yeah, shit happens, and if it was only that then maybe I would've been get over it," I said with a bitter smile. "But the thing is Fuji-nee, I could've cured Kiritsugu, like… two years ago."

* * *

**Taiga…**

Wait, what!? He could've saved Kiritsugu two years ago?

"W-What do you mean?" She asked.

"I had the resources and the required knowledge for two years. So, I could've easily cured Kiritsugu back then, and I didn't," He said with that painfully bitter smile of his, a smile that has absolutely no business being on a child's face.

"Then why didn't you?" She was curious.

"I'm not sure myself. I guess, I was just too busy being a kid," He said with a helpless shrug.

"Shirou, there's nothing wrong with being a kid…"

"I'm not saying that it's wrong Fuji-nee," He said interrupting her. "I'm just saying that, being a kid cost me my dad."

Wow, really what can you say to that?

"It was a mistake," Shirou suddenly said looking down.

Huh?

"They call me, the smartest human being ever to walk the planet," He said with a self-mocking smile. "It's a gift, no doubt about it. But it's one that I don't deserve. I mean look what I did with it, nothing, that's what. And I failed my own father."

Well, she's gonna have to disagree on that. By questioning whatever if he's even deserving of the gift of high intellect, he just proved himself to be more deserving than the 99% of the world's population. But telling him that directly would have absolutely no effect, so she has to do this in a roundabout way.

"Alright, maybe it was a mistake," She said with a thoughtful look. "Maybe you never should've gotten this gift, maybe god made a mistake. But that still doesn't change the fact that you have this gift, that you have the highest IQ in human history, that you, Emiya Shirou, are the impossible genius," She said while giving him a pointed look.

He's paying attention, that's a good sign. It means that what she's saying is having an effect.

"Yeah, you made a mistake, a big one at that. But that's in the past, nothing you can do about it now. But what you can do however, is decide what's your future's going to be," She said with a soft smile. "So, Dr. Emiya, what is it gonna be? Are you going to sit here wallowing in depression or are you going to get up and do something worthwhile?"

"Wow," Said Shirou after a few moments of push. "That was very wise of you, considering that it's you, I never saw that coming."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?"

"And Fuji-nee?"

"Uh, yeah?" She asked after getting over her offence.

"Thanks for that, it was really appreciated," He said with a genuine smile.

"So, are you over it now?" She asked with hope.

"No," He admitted with a tear-filled smile. "I do not believe that I'd ever be able to get over Kiritsugu's death, it was my fault after all. But I will get up, and definitely do something worthwhile."

There it is, she can see it now. Just minutes before his eyes were empty, they were dead. But now there was a little spark in them, given enough time they can become a raging inferno, the good kind.

"That's the spirit!" She said with a bright smile.

"By the way Fuji-nee," He suddenly said with a serious face.

"Yeah, what is it?" She asked in confusion.

"If you don't hurry up right now, you'll be late," He said gesturing to the clock.

"Huh?" She asked quickly looking at the clock.

* * *

After that, Fuji-nee panickily ran outside, took her scooter and made her way towards her school. Really, it's amazing to see the almost superhuman speed she can display when she's in that state.

Anyway, I too got up and placed the dishes and bawls into the sink, they won't wash by themselves after all. After that I made my way towards the workshop.

* * *

"Alright kids, daddy's here," I joked after I walked out of the elevator.

**[Welcome back daddy] **Alice joked back, which is kind of surprising, but not that surprising since she's a self-learning AI with human emotions.

"Well, it's good to be back. Now get ready," I said with a serious face.

**[For what sir?]**

"For combat, rescue and annihilation," I said with cold eyes.

I may have been late to save Kiritsugu, but I won't be late to save Illya and Sakura.

**[…That's sounds dangerous, are we going to fight someone?]**

"Well, rescue is the primary objective here, but yeah we're gonna have to fight a lot of people after that," I said with a shrug.

I will save them no matter what. And if someone stands in my way, well, they'll just have to be satisfied with their place in six feet under the ground.

"Alright, prepare the construction drones, we'll be doing some renovation here," I said going to my worktable. "The current workshop maybe big, but we'll need more space with what I have in mind."

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Tell me in the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys here's the new chapter.**

* * *

**Knowledge Is Power**

**Chapter ****5**

**February 27th, 1998  
Friday****  
6:30 PM**

**Thosaka Manor**

**Rin…**

Tohsaka Rin was a magus. But not just of any kind, she was a genius magus, one of the few of her generation on top of being an average one. And she was the hair of the Tohsaka family, an ancient and respected magus family and the second owner of the Fuyuki City.

And she completely hated all of that.

And why wouldn't she? After all, being a magus had completely destroyed her family. Her parents had died during the Holy Grail war leaving her with a legal guardian whose only purpose seems to be gutting her family fortune and subtly making her life as miserable as possible. And even before that, they handed over Sakura, her beloved cute little sister to the Matous to avoid a potential succession crisis all the while signing a geas contract that now prevents her from even talking to her sister. And as if it couldn't get any worse, she heard some really disturbing rumors about the Matou mage-craft from Kirei, her father's former student, the (fake) priest of the local church, her said legal guardian/tormentor/mentor. And she had this sneaking suspicion that only reason he ever told her that rumor was to make her even more miserable.

And she has to admit, if making her miserable was his only purpose then he has succeeded with flying colors. After all, rumors or not, the very thought that some creepy old guy was shoving creepy worms in her sister's body in a very creepy way is enough to make her sick to the stomach and want nothing more than to just snatching away her sister from the Matous. But again, because of that damnable geas she couldn't even check up on her sister.

And that's why, she hated being a magus. Really, if being a magus means enduring so much misery and heartache, then it's not really worth it.

Anyway, she may hate being a magus, but she sure as hell doesn't hate mage-craft. To her mage-craft is just another form of power, one of the many tools in her arsenal. And that's why, despite hating being a magus she still practices her family mage-craft, not to reach the root or anything like that, but to be more powerful, so that one day she can safely break the geas and bring her sister back.

Anyway, it was evening. Rin was in her workshop charging her jewels with mana, which was as frustrating and boring as ever. Seriously, sometimes she really hated her family specialty. Jewel-craft is a magical art that can only be practiced by rich magi after all. And like it was said before, over the years Kirei, her legal guardian, had gutted her family fortune. Before her family had owned nearly a quarter of the businesses in Fuyuki, but after Kirei became her legal guardian, he lost all of them due to sheer mismanagement. So now, the only source of her income is some of the magical patents that were previously owned by her parents and now her, and her status as the second owner of Fuyuki. Now, the money she gets from those things are by no means inconsiderable, but they are still just BARELY enough to cover both her jewel-craft and personal living expenses which includes education.

Finished with charging one jewel, she was about to move on to another…

**Ding! Dong!**

However, the ringing of her doorbell stopped her in her tracks. Wandering who it could be, she put her jewel on the table went to open the door.

* * *

"Cute!" Was all she could think as she looked with wide eyes at the figure in front of her after opening the door. Even though it was getting dark outside she could still make out his features due to the light attached to her front door. It was a boy her age, he had a round face, bright red hair, bright golden-brown eyes, fair skin and was a bit taller than her. Furthermore, he was wearing a brown sweater, blue jeans and had a school bag on his shoulders.

All in all, he looked very cute and exotic. And the way he's carrying himself just seemed enhance that quality about him.

"…llo, are you alright?" Asked the boy with a concerned face which finally broke her out of her frozen state.

She quickly brought herself under control. She was Rin fucking Tohsaka damn it! She just doesn't get frozen at the mere sight of a boy, no matter how cute he looked!

"Y-Yes I-I'm fine," Way to go Rin, you just had to stutter, didn't you? "Um why don't you come inside?"

The boy looked momentarily surprised, but he came in anyway after taking off his shoes. And of course, he was surprised, after all, what idiot invites a stranger in their home without even knowing his name first!

"Uh, wait, who are you exactly? I forgot to ask you for your name," She finally said after regaining composer. Seriously Rin, stop acting like a lovesick fangirl.

"That's alright," He said with a nod. "My name is Emiya Shirou, and you're Tohsaka Rin, right?"

"Yeah, that's me," She nodded.

Wait, Emiya Shirou? He isn't THAT Emiya Shirou, is he? Well, he does have that similar shade of hair, and eyes.

"I'm sorry but, you won't happen to be the world-famous super-genius living in the Shinto town, would you?" She asked which caused the now named Shirou to merely raise an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't like to brag, but yes, I am that Emiya Shirou, the so-called genius," He said in a slightly bashful tone. "Can we go somewhere a bit more comfortable? I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah sure, follow me," Said Rin.

After that they went to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"Just wait, I'll get some tea for you," She said while getting up from the sofa. Magus or not, it's only polite of her.

"Please wait, there's no need for that. I'm a bit short on time, so I'll get right down to business," He said trying to sound a bit more serious, which honestly just made him look even cuter. "I'm here to talk to you in your capacity as the second owner of Fuyuki city."

That statement caused Rin's mind to practically reboot. So, it took her a few seconds for her to figure out that Shirou in front of her is a mage, and he's been living here without her knowledge for years.

"Wait! You're a mage!?" She practically yelled after that realization.

"Yes, I am," Shirou nodded. "And as you've probably guessed by now, I've been living in the city for four years, without your knowledge, which isn't exactly legal under the magi law, or what passes for it anyway."

"Well, that would be understating it," Rin deadpanned. And she was right, according to rules of the Mage's Association, every land rich with magical lay lines will have a magus family over-seeing it on behalf of the association itself, the head of the family in question will be known as second owner of that land. And if some other magi want to setup shop in such a land, then he'll have to get in contact with the second owner and give him a monthly tribute. Failing to comply with this regulation will result in immediate retaliation by the second owner himself, in fact it's the responsibility of the second owner to retaliate against such miscreants, and if the second owner fails to fulfill this duty for some reason (which can happen) then the association itself will send enforcers to execute the miscreant.

"Well, in my defense, I didn't know about any of this until a few days ago," He said closing his eyes.

Well, that can happen too she supposed.

"Wait, what about your mentor than? Didn't he tell you anything?" She asked.

"No, and as for why, well the old man kind of took his reasons to the grave," He said with a shrug.

"Wait, your father, right?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "And to be honest, he never wanted to teach me mage-craft to begin with and wanted to keep me as far away from the moonlit world as possible. And the only reason that I'm not completely a novice mage at the moment is because I have literally the highest recorded IQ."

Damn! So, he's super genius in mage-craft too?

"So, your father, he wasn't a proper mage, was he?" She asked after getting over her surprise.

"No, he wasn't," He shook his head. "Anyways, I'm not here to make excuses, but to rectify my mistake. So, how much do I owe you?"

What do you know? Aside from being a super genius he's also a decent kid. Though sadly, she'll have to take advantage of his decency, because at the moment she's seriously hurting for money. Man, she hopes this doesn't make him look negatively at her, good friends are hard to come by after all, especially if they are magi. And it's not like he can't pay, last time she checked, he had quite the number of patents to his name which was still earning him billions.

"The monthly tribute is 5000¥, and as you've been here for four years without paying, it'd be…"

"240000¥, right?" He said interrupting her.

Wow, he did the math in an instant, super genius indeed.

"Y-Yes, it's 240000¥," She said with a nod.

"Very well," saying that he opened his backpack and brought out quite a number of 1000¥ bundle, the fat ones, making her eyes go wide for a moment. "I believe these should cover all of it, and these…" Then he brought out 15000¥ more, "…are for January, February and March, I'm giving the tribute for March in advance as I may not be available for that month."

"T-Thank you E-Emiya-san, I honestly didn't expect you to get the money so early," Rin said with a bewildered smile.

"Yes, I had anticipated something like this, so I came prepared," Said Shirou. "By the way, just how many magi are currently living in this city? Because I felt a distinct lack of bounded-field as long as I've been here."

"Eh, not many, just four including me," She said with a shrug.

"What? Just four?" Shirou asked in surprise.

"Yes," She nodded while holding back a grimace.

"You know? One would think that, with tribute so cheap and such powerful and stable lay lines, this city would be teeming with magi," Shirou commented.

"Yeah, one would think that, wouldn't they?" She said with a weary smile. "But unfortunately, reality is quite harsh, there a are very few magi in Asia, Japan in particular, well the conventional ones at least. And aside from that, the magi from other countries looks down on the ones from Asia and Africa…"

"And not the Aozakis?" Shirou asked with amusement.

"Not the Aozakis, no," She answered with an amused smile of her own. "Their heads would be kind of on the chopping block if they did."

"Yes, yes, of course," Said Shirou in a mirthful tone. "So, who are the other mages living here?"

"Well there's me, obviously, then there's Kotomine Kirei the priest of the local church…"

"Wait, a priest? Who is also a mage?" He said with mirth.

"He-he! Yeah, I know, right!? Honestly, I think he's a phony priest," She said with a laugh. "Anyway, the other two magi are from the Matou family."

Hearing the word Matou, all hint of mirth left Shirou's face, "The Matou family?"

"Uh yeah," She said in an unsure voice seeing Shirou becoming so serious.

"Say, they wouldn't happen to live in the house down the street, would they? I felt some rather powerful bounded-fields surrounding it," He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, that's the one," She nodded. "Do you, perhaps not like the Matous or something?"

"I never met them," He said with a shrug. "But I've heard some awfully disturbing rumors about them."

"Rumors!? What kind of rumors?" Rin asked in alarm.

"Oh, you know, rumors like how they use crest-worms, nothing sealing designation worthy, but still disgusting enough that even the most desperate magi won't touch those things with a sixty-foot pole."

The more Rin listened, the more she grew pale. The rumors maybe nothing new to her, but it was still a matter of her sister's well-being after all.

"Hey… you don't actually believe those rumors, do you?" She asked almost afraid of what the answer might be.

"Usually I don't, rumors have their uses, but you can't take them at face value. But when I saw a few awfully large worms of an unknown species and clearly of mystical origins in the one of the city sewers, I begin to wander just how false those rumors actually are and if there's any truth to them," Said Shirou with a thoughtful look. "Now, I don't want to throw around baseless accusations, but if you look at all the information, it really makes you wander, you know?"

"Matous, worms and sewers," Murmured Rin as things finally clicked in her mind. "Wait, what were you doing in the sewers?"

"Not me, one of my drones."

"Your drones? Wait, what are drones?" Asked Rin, brows creased in confusion at the unfamiliar term.

"Now, how to explain that…? Well, have you ever seen a remote-controlled toy helicopter before?" Asked Shirou.

"Yes, I did," Nodded Rin. She had seen plenty of them in school and the playgrounds. And what surprised her though, was the fact that those things could actually fly.

"Well, drones are like that, only more advanced and has small cameras attached to them," He explained.

"Wait, these drones, they are actually technology, and not mage-craft, right?" Said Rin.

"Yeah, your right. And before you ask, yes, just like my father I'm not a proper magus either," Said Shirou with a shrug.

"Okay, that's totally fine," Said Rin. "Then, what were your drones doing in the sewers?"

"Uh, I don't want to talk about it, it's embarrassing," Said Shirou while looking away with a blush.

"Alright I won't pray," Rin said with amusement. "But seriously though," Said Rin with a frown. "Did you really find worms like those in the sewers?"

"Yes, I did, and that's why I think that the rumors about the Matous have some truth to them," Said Shirou. Then standing up he said, "Anyway, it's getting late, I have to go now."

"Wait, Emiya-san," Said Rin standing up herself. "Your father, he wouldn't happen to be Emiya Kiritsugu, the infamous magus killer, would he?"

"Yes, he is," Said Shirou with a sigh. "That wouldn't create a problem between the two of us, would it?"

"Absolutely not," Rin shook her head with a smile. "However, I must warn you though, Emiya Kiritsugu, in his time as the magus killer had amassed a lot of enemies, enemies that would try to take their revenge out on you. And with your worldwide fame, it may be easier for them to find you. So, be careful, would you?"

And her concerns were valid. After all, just because most of the magi are technologically inept doesn't mean all of them are.

"Eh, don't worry, and besides I'm a super genius, I'm pretty sure that I can think of something," He said with a cheeky grin. "Oh, and you be careful too and try not find yourself in a room with a Matou, or you may just end up as worm food," He joked.

"Y-Yes I'll… keep that in mind," Said Rin with a frown.

"Alright, I'll be going then, and remember, I won't be available for March, so please try to contact me after that," Said Shirou.

Then he left through the front door, leaving Rin to her thoughts. She's wondering if her little sister really is in a worm pit and getting raped by crest-worms at this very moment. And as more and more scenarios like that went through her young mind, her face became more and more pale.

* * *

I let out a sigh of relief as I silently walked away from the Tohsaka residence. The meeting with Rin Tohsaka had gone better than expected, but that could've been because of the money.

And speaking of meeting Rin for the first time, I came to bit of a conclusion. The random genetic quirk that gives people unusual hair and eye color is only there to make the people of this world look more anime like rather than any actual purpose. And why do I get the feeling that a certain dimension hopping vampire has something to do with it? Anyway, the reason I came to this conclusion is that, this world's Rin Tohsaka looked exactly like the one from the anime, the Fate/Zero child version to be more exact. Because, just like the anime, she had that cute tsundere face, aqua blue eyes and black hair done in twin tails. Aside from that she was wearing a black short-skirt and a red sweater. Really, the only difference between this Rin and the one from the anime is that, that Rin was a 2D animation and this Rin is a living creature of the 3D world.

Anyway, more importantly, the seed of worm extermination has been planted, now all I have to do is wait. Now to be honest, I wasn't planning on revealing that bit of information to Rin. Originally, I was planning on just going after Sakura right after rescuing Illya. And the only reason I even went to meet Rin is to nip a potential big problem in the bud and to build an amicable relationship with her. However, my original plan had a drawback, if I just suddenly go ahead and rescue Sakura then I may have to face some uncomfortable questions, questions like 'how did I knew about all this, and how did I knew that Sakura was getting stuffed with creepy worms when her own sister, who lived in the same neighborhood as her didn't know'. Now make no mistake, uncomfortable questions or not, I still would've gone and rescued her the moment I became able. But who am I to deny the golden opportunity to avoid the questions that basically fell into my lap? The golden opportunity in question being none other than Rin Tohsaka herself.

As I've mentioned before, in my past life I was a clinical psychologist. And in my time as a psychologist, I've developed a certain skill, this skill allows me to gauge a person's personality very accurately. And I mostly used this skill to avoid crazy feminists, gold diggers and SJWs. Really, if you ever end up with one of them, then you might as well hang yourself, because the next fifty to sixty years of your life is going to be absolute hell, actual hell would be preferable than that.

Anyway, let's not get off topic. I was talking about that personality gauging skill of mine. Well, in this life it got boosted several thousand times when I spent my charges on psychology, body-language and detection a year ago. So, basically, I now have a very limited version of Tattletale's power that allows me to read even the most unreadable person in the world without using a mindreading spell. And because of that, when I saw Rin Tohsaka of this world for the first time, I instantly realized that she was different, very different from her cannon self.

Now this Rin is still a tsundere and a money grubber. And the only reason that she didn't go all tsundere missile on me the moment I told her that I was an unknown mage living in her territory without paying her, is because of the effects of Inspiration and Harem Protagonist. But the thing is, she isn't a proper mage. A proper mage is someone who prioritizes their mage-craft above all else, to a proper mage their mage-craft is basically their life-blood, and they all have the shared goal of reaching the Akashic Records or the Root of existence where all knowledge, past present and future (I'm not really sure about the future bit), is stored.

The cannon Rin was like that, she prioritized her family craft above all else, and wanted to fulfill her father's dream of reaching the Root through the Holy Grail. Now that doesn't mean that the cannon Rin didn't love her sister, because she obviously did, she just prioritized mage-craft and the magi tradition. and that's why in cannon, when Sakura was given away to the Matous, she didn't even put up any protest against it at all, instead she just steeled her heart saying to herself that 'as magi it was their duty'. But this Rin though, oh man, I can almost picture little Rin kicking her dad, Tokiomi Tohsaka in the nuts for even daring to send her cute little sister to that family of creeps. Because this Rin is a spell caster through and through.

A spell caster is someone who doesn't prioritize mage-craft above all else, to him mage-craft is nothing more than a convenient way to get more power or just one of the many tools in their arsenal. Kiritsugu thought like that, and that's why he was so disliked among the magi community, I think like this and so does the Rin of this world. She sees mage-craft as a convenient way to get power, and after her parent's death her only primary concern became her sister's wellbeing. So, the moment I mentioned the worm rumors about the Matous and the fact that there were strange worms of mystical origin swimming through the sewers, well she didn't believe what I said, but she definitely became worried. And at this very moment, she's probably wondering if her sister was in a worm pit right this very moment, getting violated by countless worms going through her vagina, while she herself was talking to a cute boy. Give it a month (I should be finished with rescuing Illya by then), and eventually she'll worry herself into a fever, after which she'll come to me to ask me to check up on her sister for her as she couldn't do so herself for some reason (I really don't know why, a geas contract perhaps?), and I'll use that pretext to conveniently check Sakura with a structural analysis spell and conveniently discover that she had parasitic worms in her body and that Zouken Matou was a lich that needed to be killed off as soon as possible. And after that, it's Rock n Roll babe! And if the plan doesn't work, well, there's always the original plan.

* * *

**8:50 PM**

**Emiya Residence…**

"Wow Shirou, are you okay? you're eating a lot today," Commented Fuji-nee in astonishment as I took my twentieth refill of meat, rice and veggies.

"Oh, I'm fine, I'm just really hungry today for some reason," I said after finishing my twentieth refill in seemingly a few seconds and moving onto the twenty-first.

"Ah, that can happen," Nodded Fuji-nee in understanding, actually buying my obvious lie. But then again, I've seen her eat more than what I'm eating right now when she gets like, REALLY hungry.

Seriously, where does she put all the food!? I mean, I'm reinforcing my metabolism and digestion, so the food practically disappears the moment it enters my stomach, but what's her secret?

And yes, I was lying about my hunger. It was satiated the moment I finished my first fill. The hunger isn't the real reason. The actual reason is that, I'm going to need a lot of energy tonight for what I'm going to do.

* * *

Fuji-nee finally went home. And after that, I still continued to eat till it was 10:30. But even after that there were some leftovers, so I packed them in bento boxes (five to be exact) and took them to the workshop.

"Hey Alice, is everything ready?" I asked putting the bag of bento boxes besides one of the computer terminals.

**[Everything is ready, sir] **Answered Alice.

"Yeah, do another system check, and scan the chemicals too while you're at it," I said looking around the workshop. It had definitely changed a lot. For example, the whole workshop had the space of five football fields and five floors. Every section of it was separated by highly reinforced and airtight glass walls. And the whole workshop is powered by two giant arc-reactors, one of them generates about a few several thousand terawatts of electricity, and the other one, well, that one too generates several thousand terawatts, which then gets converted into mana (with 99.1% efficiency) to power the magical aspects of the workshop.

**[Sir, aren't you being a little overcautious?] **Asked Alice.

"Alice, you can never be too cautious with this sort of things. Because if anything goes wrong, everything goes wrong," I said with a dead serious voice while looking at the two tube shaped glass containers, containing a blood red liquid and sickly yellow liquid respectively. "Now, get to it."

**[Yes, sir]**

The two liquids in the glass containers are enhancement or super-soldier serums. The red liquid is actually a mix of Spiderman and Hulk from the Avengers movies. Meaning, it'll give me Spiderman's ability to stick to vertical surface, strength, flexibility, equilibrium and heightened senses and reflexes (Aka spider sense) and the Hulks strength, durability and heightened regeneration, and I also designed the whole thing so that I don't Hulk up and remain in my relative size. And the yellow liquid, well, it's basically the more stable and yet powerful version of the Extremes serum from the Ironman 3. Meaning that once I get Extremed, I won't run the risk of blowing up like the Extremes enhanced lackeys of Aldrich Killian all the while being more powerful.

In other words, the both of these are very amazing and powerful serums designed by yours truly. But, as amazing as both of them are, I'd be only using the Spider-Hulk tonight, as using both will end up killing me.

And yes, tonight is the night I'm going to enhance myself to holy hell. After all, being just a fragile and easily breakable human will make busting Illya out of that damn castle guarded by superpowered homunculi more difficult.

**[Sir, the systems are running on 100% efficiency, no abnormalities either in the system or the chemicals has been detected] **Said Alice with that synthetic female voice of her, breaking me out of my thoughts. **[It's safe to start with the procedure, sir]**

"Alright, let's get started then," I said losing my cloths and stepping into the glass chamber in the middle of the room. "Oh, by the way, if I die then I'm blaming you."

**[And I shall take full responsibility. But don't worry sir, the possibility of death during the procedure is so low that it's not even worth mentioning]**

The glass of the glass chamber was specially made to contain all kinds of radiation (except light, and even then, the glass looked very dark). In the middle of the room was a metal operation bed, and attached to the bed were a few mechanical arms with syringes **(A/N: imagine the operation bed from X-Men origin where Wolverine/Logan was given his adamantium skeleton, without the being submerged into cold blue water part) **and metal restrains. And these restrains were made with special alloys and were specially designed to hold someone even more powerful than the Hulk.

I designed these things because as it turns out that during the procedure, I'll be experiencing some really extreme case of dizziness and hallucination, which may cause me to lose control of myself. Now, losing control while I'm still in my current unenhanced state won't be a big deal, however if I lost control AFTER being enhanced with the Spider-Hulk serum, well I seriously don't want to destroy my entire workshop so soon after modifying it, it almost took my entire bank account (the illegal overseas one) to make it.

Anyway, after that I laid on the metal bed which wasn't uncomfortable at all (I wasn't stupid enough to make the very bed that I was going to lay down on for the next six to seven hours uncomfortable).

**[Sir, are you ready?]**

"I was fucking born ready," I said with half lidded eyes and a cold tone, demonstrating just how calm I was. Though that's due to Invictus more than anything.

**[Very well, placing the restrains, now]**

As soon as she said that, the restrains slowly but surely closed around me, holding me tightly in place.

**[Sir, brace yourself, it is going to sting]**

After that the syringes were inserted into the designated spots on my body and started to inject the serum. After a minute or so, the syringes were removed leaving my entire body saturated with the serum to the smallest cell. It left me feeling quite bloated, which caused me to take deep breaths.

**[Sir, are you alright?] **Asked Alice in concern, as she noticed my deep breaths.

"Yeah, I'm fine…Ha… just feeling a little bloated," I said between breaths.

**[Is that so? Very well then, I shall activate the radiation emitters]**

The moment she said that, a very high pitch whining sound came out of some parts of the ceiling.

**[The emitters are charging, firing the in T minus ten seconds…]**

Then she started the countdown.

**[9…**

**8…**

**7…**

**6…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**0]**

The moment she finished her count down, the whining sound got louder, and an almost invisible shimmer could be seen furiously raining down on my spot. This was the radiation, it wasn't harmful without a long-term exposer, but it was still needed to activate the serum.

However, even after few minutes of exposer, I felt absolutely nothing. I mean, where's the expected dizziness and hallucination? And… What the fuck!?

"Hey Alice?" I asked with incredulity.

**[yE**s s**I**R?**]**

Huh? Why's her voice sounding so distorted? Did her voice matrix get damaged or something? Looks like I'll have to fix that later.

"Uh, exactly why is there a sign-board saying, 'welcome to lala-land' in the chamber with me?"

* * *

**An hour later…**

Oh look! The Disney princess is about to lose her top to show off her delicious tits! Oh shit! She just turned into naked fat ugly dude! Oh god! Why didn't you kill me before showing me something so ugly!?

* * *

**Another hour later…**

Diiiiiizzzzy, Diiiiiizzzzy, Diiiiiizzzzy, Diiiiiizzzzy, Diiiiiizzzzy.

* * *

**Another hour later…**

Diiiiiizzzzy, Diiiiiizzzzy, Diiiiiizzzzy, Diiiiiizzzzy, Diiiiiizzzzy.

* * *

**February 28th, 1998  
Saturday  
4:00 AM**

**Morning…**

"Ugh… my head," I woke up with a groan as I felt a splitting headache going through my head. Actually, my entire body ached for some reason.

And then I opened my eyes. At first, I couldn't remember where I was. But then realization dawned on me as I remembered about last night.

"Alice, what's the verdict?" I asked in breathless tone.

**[Scanning] **She declared after folding out a scanner out of the ceiling. **[Scan complete, the procedure was successful, no anomalies detected. Congratulations sir, you are now the strongest being in the world… well as far as the nonmagical side goes]**

"Really? Well it Sure doesn't feel like it," I said as I felt like shit. Seriously, isn't getting superpowers supposed to feel good or something? I mean that's how it worked in the comics.

Aw shit! My head must be more messed up then I thought if I'm thinking about comics right now.

"Hey Alice, could you remove the… hey! what happened to the restrains?" I asked in surprise as it finally noticed the state of the restrains.

The restrains were still in place, but they were dented and bent in places. Damn, the fuck happened to them?

**[Well sir, apparently the end results were better than expected] **Said Alice while removing the restrains.

"Better?" I said as I got up from the bed and stretched a bit, noticing the new hard muscles as I did so. "Just how much are we talking about here?"

**[About 20%, sir]**

"Twenty percent! No wonder they are damaged," I said with astonishment. "The very fact that they're still intact and not off their hinges is a testament to their durability."

**[You're right sir]**

After that I got out of the chamber. And the moment I did, my eyes fell on the bag full of bento boxes, which made me aware of the painful little blackhole in my stomach. This is why I stuffed my stomach last night and brought the leftovers here, I knew I'd be hungry to all hell after the procedure. My enhanced senses are already picking up the delicious smell of the food, making the blackhole in my stomach bigger, and I was slowly attracted towards it.

**[Sir don't!]**

But Alice's voice stopped me.

"Hey! what's the big idea? I'm hungry," I said with annoyance.

**[Sir think about it, at this very moment you have the strength to just casually crush diamonds in your hands, it's the kind of strength that you never had before and thus not yet used to…]**

"Okay, okay I get it. I don't have much control over my strength at the moment, and I'll just ruin the food, good point," I said with as the realization dawned on me. "But that still doesn't solve my problem though."

**[Don't worry sir, I have the perfect solution for it, just wait for a few moments]**

"Alright, but don't make me wait for too long," I said, wondering what's the solution going to be.

After a few moments, the glass doors opened and a gray colored drone in the vague shape of a human torso came in. It was a general all-purpose drone; it was designed to do almost everything that a human with hands can do. It didn't have any legs and hovered with anti-gravity thrusters. But it did have mechanical arms with human shaped hands (five fingers and all).

"Oh, so you're going to use that drone to feed me, right? Good thinking Alice," I complimented.

**[Thank you, sir]**

I got the vague feeling that she was glowing with pride with the compliment.

* * *

After eating the food (I was very careful to not bite the chopsticks) I used the free time I had to get some semblance of control over my new powers. But things really became difficult when my new spider-sense started to act up. And let me say this, the movies seriously downplayed the heroes getting control over their super senses. Because for the next few hours I was having trouble just telling my head from my ass. But after a while I finally got enough of a handle that I wasn't a confused mess and didn't rip doors off their hinges.

And then there were my muscles. Yeah, I seriously didn't want to answer why my eleven-year-old body suddenly looked like it was curved out of the hardest material known to men, so I made a watch shaped holographic disguise to hide them

And as for Extremes serum. Yeah, I'll have to wait for a few days for my new powers to settle before I can enhance myself further with Extremes.

* * *

**A/N: Many of you guys complained that the chapter 4 was poorly executed and felt forced. And honestly, I can't really blame you guys for thinking like that. I reread the chapter and it made me cringe.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry and I'll try to better, I promise.**


End file.
